User talk:ClubPenguinMaster/Archive 1
Archives: | Archive 1 | Current talk page | Current page size is . Archive when size is 30,000 or larger. ---- Procedures *''Party invitations:'' Send them to this page. ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, ClubPenguinMaster! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome! Have fun and edit hard! Teltu Talk 2 Da masta of Pie! JPG Don't use it - use PNG. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 22:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Transparency I use GIMP to make images transparent. Once you install it, open the image you want the background transparent, go to layer>transparency, and click on Add Alpha Channel. Then hit "U" on your keyboard for the Fuzzy Select tool (or go to Tools>Selection tools>Fuzzy Select). Then click on the part you want the background deleted. Hit delete on your keyboard and it should be gone. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 20:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool Igloo! Hey! Cool igloo you have there! Wanna meet on CP? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 23:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Is now okay? Bobsled, Iceburg. I am Gary Numbah2. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 23:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi Im new. Sorry for changing the double necked guitar to green double necked guitar. I thought it was called that because there is a new orange double necked guitar. ~Shadow 7985 RE: How they look when you wear them. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Shout box Okay, click "more" (in upperleft corrner), then click Manage Widgets, then look for Shout Box. When you click shout ox, the shout box will be on your left part of the screen. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: IDK, ask Tigernose. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Firstly, unfortunately we can't change them back as far as I know, as they were updated by Wikia and they won't change code just for one wiki. Secondly, you can just use the PrntScrn button on your computer keyboard. It should be in the top bar. Just press it, then it will copy and image of your computer screen. Just paste it into Paint or another program, and save it as .png file. Simples! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, I don't know how to fix it, sorry. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I actually just open up my player card to the desired item, use the zoom feature on Internet Explorer 7 (though I think there's zoom on Google Chrome as well, not sure about Firefox- and it's not on IE 8), and press the PrtScr key which is located next to the F12 key. The only time I use image programs for images is making backgrounds transparent with GIMP. Everybody has their own methods, however. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 02:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: How to make someone an admin Okay. If you are a bureaucrat, you have to go to the contributions of the user you want to promote (Special:Contributions/User). Then click on User rights management (in small letters found near the top), and check the rights you want to give to them, and then click Save user groups. If you give someone bureaucratic status, please note that you cannot take that status away form them, and to revoke someone's bureaucratic status, you'll have to contact Wikia through Special:Contact. Feel free to ask me if you have any further questions. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates Here is a list of some of the templates on this wiki's main page. View the source to see the wikicode: *Template:Mainpage-answers *Template:Mainpage-content *Template:Mainpage-fa *Template:Mainpage-feed *Template:Mainpage-fi *Template:Mainpage-fig *Template:Mainpage-follow *Template:Mainpage-fp *Template:Mainpage-free *Template:Mainpage-ideas *Template:Mainpage-items *Template:Mainpage-party *Template:Mainpage-pin --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates Can you please link me to your wiki? --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Pictures Oh... I just log in Club Penguin on Google Chrome (web browser), and then I just zoom in to the maximum before I take the pictures. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 18:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Pictures What I do is that I click on the blue part (the menu) of Club Penguin (the Website Home|What's New|Help|Parents|Membership), and then I hold down Ctrl and scroll up with my mouse. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 01:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) CSS You need to add complicated css coding to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. It is not easy and requires a lot of wiki and css knowledge.[[User:Seahorseruler|'''Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 00:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Please stop!! The stamps page are for deletion for a reason. Theres an arcticle called Stamp and it already tells you how to obtain them. We really don't need them. Pictures Any specific reason for reuploading images? You only removed "_" in the name :/ --NormalRA 19:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Pictures Oh not again, another mistake... Well, I used the background of the infobox to match the color, but I understand that it may change sometime. Should I upload transparent backgrounds as for now on? I would need HTML code for transparency since I'm getting the images directly from SWF files... thanks --NormalRA 19:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi there ClubPenguinMaster!If you got this message, you got the VIP pass for a after party! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 03:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Your invited! Your invited to Gary the Gaget Games. The signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on each team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) my friends we are friends on icp so why dont you add me too the list?--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 05:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Join now. Hi By any chance, do you use the i word? (You should know what it is)? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 23:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Do you wanna meet up with me on what we aren't supossed to talk about? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) A message Ok, here's your message! This is just gonna be a starter's message, then soon, I'll make it longer. Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 05:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, here I go The message I am typing is the first "Daily message". I have a few things to say: #Congrats on 3000 edits and for making it into the Top Contributors. #Wow, you've done a lot of editing lately, even more edits than me during my peak (April 2010). #Congratulations on being nominated for the Penguin of the Month! Even I've never been nominated before =P #I don't really have anything else to say... I'll message you again if I have more to say --[[User:LordMaster96|'''''LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello!! Can you give the following image a transparent background? [[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] Oh, and remove the flag, just realized it is too big with the flag for what I am doing XD --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 15:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Two New Stamps! [[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 05:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The question mark is a Tour Guide stamp XD --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 05:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hey sorry ':) i just dont know what to say and i need more ppl Realy im sorry! If alx and hal quit I quit. And you said if I quit and alx quits and hal quits, you will quit as well. I can't handle everyone here hurting my friends' feelings. So this I must say is I am going with you guys where ever you decide to go, just think of me as the "Third Friend" and you as the "Fourth Friend". Together we will always have fun and we won't hurt each others feelings. I probably have more to say, but I am summing it up at this: I am going with you no matter what. Sincerely, Ben 100022 * We are the Four Friends * We are forever. * We will never hurt each other. * We live in peace and harmony Hey Are Akbaboy, Alxeedo, DK or Ben on IRC? I just wanted to tell you to tell them an idea of mine; CPSW Meetings. The wiki members who are online log on Boiling Rock on iCP, and go to my igloo (if I'm offline, you guys would go to Ben's igloo). We discuss our arcticles and see if they are stubs or not. Please pass it on to any of the admins (Alx, Ben, Akba, DK) on the CPSW. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 18:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Great! You are a skilled wikia coder! You can continue the expedition! Here is a link: Next step! Lets See... Did you pass? Click to see... Stop! Stop changing my edits! @Lucas9147- You're also messing up the item infoboxes, so he's fixing it. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Message 2 Hiya buddy. Sorry for not contacting you for a long time. #I'm going to add a number to every message I send! At the end, we'll see how many messages we have sent =P #Hopefully the messages we send won't get into a problem, like Alx. #One more day until your Top Contributors party and I'm still not 100% certain if I can make it, but I am positive I can make it. #7 more days until you're our new Penguin of the Month! #Did you say in the past that it takes a whole year for 1000 edits? Well, it looks like you are wrong! You almost have 4000 already. That's all for now. I'll message you again soon. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY '''1000 DAYS PARTY!' GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to my Big Bash Partay on August 29th! It's all day so you can come on whenever you want, except at 10:00pm, and 8:00am. Tell me on my talk if you need a reminder! Thanks! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE: It's ok dude! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Sorry I could not attend your party because of my internet was very slow, and even the computer stuck and I had to let it rest for 10 minutes. Im very sorry, in other party you will do invite me and I promise I'll go. Sorry, again. -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 20:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Numéro trois Hey. Congrats on your party. I really enjoyed it. #I also like the you're using a different language to send me messages. So the headline I'm sending messages to you with will be en français. #You can see some of your party pictures here. I managed to get 26 images; the most ever for me. #Yea, nominating each other would be nice. Just wait for the right time =P. :*I got nominated once, but the nomination process was messed up, and was eventually removed from the WoF. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 22:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Party! Your invited to my birthday/big bash party! Sign up is here. Hope you can come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 01:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) mose head umm dude the mose head is rare it hasnt come back in a long time. Numéro quatre Hi! As you know, I was the at the Fair, so I am messaging now before it becomes midnight for you. #Wow, The Fair at the PNE was so crowded. There was approximately 12000 people inside the Pacific Coliseum for the 1 PM Superdogs show. I wonder how many people there actually is, as many other people weren't in that building for the show (maybe 40,000?). #What I mean by at the right time is when both of us have done something "big" for the wiki. #Good luck on getting 5000 edits (4000 as of this point). #I was actually surprised that I didn't get any messages by a user requesting for help while I was gone. I seem to be getting fewer and fewer messages. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) mine shack= shed? dude its the shack. no arugements it is. 18:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) apparently u didnt see the updates (shame) ok theres a update at the command room, if 10 ppl sit int eh chairs, a movie at the big screen will be shown and it will show new entrances. so i win THIS ONE (remember the shack thing?) 22:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism What.. I didn't vandalise that page.. I reverted the page to it's normal layout. -Ilovekickasssooobad Re No I fixed it I promise -Ilovekickasssooobad change Excuse me but can you explain why you are changing a lot of what i am writing, i am not annoyed but i would like to know why so i can improve on my mistakes. Many thanks, middleton83 Numéro cinq Hi there once again! #You were in my igloo on CP when it went back in time right? At that point, I e-mailed Club Penguin, and the problem fixed on its own. While they were trying to fix it, they gave me 5000 coins absolutely free for "my losses". XD #Hey, congratulations on your 4000th edit and for being 13th on the Top Contributors. #I wonder why my WoF is going through again without a proper vote. This is getting strange. #Now it's up to me to nominate you for the WoF. I'm guessing that the right time will be in the next few months. #You're almost there to being the Penguin of the Month! Feel free to send me a message whenever you feel like it. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 23:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Numéro six Hi. I want to send you a message before you're off to Florida. #Hopefully nothing bad happens on your flight. #I also am scared of heights sometimes, but not on airplanes. #Enjoy your vacation, even though if you've been there 20 times. Message me before you leave or when you come back! Au revoir! --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 05:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Aww. Thanks for the gift! :) I'll still be at Logopedia and Wikipedia, and I'll visit here once in a while. --Alxeedo TALK 17:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My fun race --Dtorr 17:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My fun race is on now at chinook in snow forts please come . faery to fairy on the faery page i fixed most of the speeling of it to fairy but the title needs to change to if you can do it. Middleton83 21:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Uncofirmed? RockhopperSightings template was edited for summary "Not confirmed yet..." by you. Please check the telescope at the beacon, thank you! CP Rumors If you have any rumors, please go to www.cp-rumors.wikia.com. -Ultimatehero Penguin of the Month After all votes, you are August 2010's Penguin of the Month, winning by a +9. Congratulations. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 17:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi ClubPenguinMaster! I'm sorry I havn't told you how much fun I had at your party yet. So here i am. Your annaversary party was awsome. Also, I'm sorry that I had to leave early.Cp kid 21:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey are you Chinese/Asian, cause I have been noticing you typing chinese (traditional actually) on a talk, i didn't translate to understand that you were saying chapter 123 or 4, because I'm chinese and from Hong Kong, plz reply to my talk if you really are one.--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 07:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Numéro sept Hi! I hoped you enjoyed your vacation. #In under 48 hours, I'll be back at school! #I earned my 1000th edit for the second time. This time, it's the Club Penguin Answers wiki. #Congrats for being the Penguin of the Month. I might be this month's PotM. #I'm glad you managed to find Rockhopper. I was actually a bit disappointed because I failed to help Hat Pop find him yesterday, and yet I found RH two times today. #If you aren't aware, there are some image re-upload problems all across Wikia at the moment. #I'll be switching my signature tomorrow afternoon. Au revoir. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I unaccepted your edit. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=1_Coin_Bag_stamp_(Puffle_Rescue)&s=wl I see you remove the line " '''The 1 Coin Bag stamp is a stamp in ''Club Penguin. It can beat obtained by finding one con bag in the snow levels. All players are eligible to obtain this stamp by crushing all broken ices in level 7.''' " i know there a error , 'beat' should be 'be' but i really unaccept your remove on 'HOW TO GET IT'. I want to make this easier for other penguin. REMEMBER this is a wiki and main point is to shown as much information as we can. NOT to hide! So i will edit back the line (with correction) without your permission. Thank you. Numéro huit Bonjour! #You still have a shot at the 3500th and 4000th articles. Every article makes a difference though ;) #I'm thinking of splitting my user blog so I can start making wiki-related blog posts as well, since I am an admin. #The weather to end off the last day before school starts here is "rain", with a high of 14ºC (57ºF). #My new sig is now in effect (sorry, it was kinda broken): --LordMaster96 Talk 20:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 01:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC)